This project seeks to build a proteome database for the pathogenic fungi Candida albicans as a companion database to the already successfully developed and commercialized Yeast Protein Database (YPD(TM)) for the model organism Saccharomyces cerevisiae. This database will combine curated proteome data will protein expression profiles (2D gel electrophoresis data), and it will have extensive links to YDP(TM) based on sequence homologies. The Candida albicans proteome database (CalPD(TM)) will consist of a series of Protein Reports, each of which is a Web page reporting properties and free-text annotations for one protein. The methods of curation from the literature and review of all material by editors will be similar to the methods used for the development of YPD(TM). This project will also use two-dimensional gel electrophoresis, a technique of renewed importance for functional genome analysis, to develop a master protein map for C. albicans with identification of major proteins. The curated database and the C. albicans protein map will be used in Phase II to develop a full protein expression profile database designed to serve the needs of the pharmaceutical industry which is engaged in extensive research to find new drug targets for the important human pathogen, Candida albicans. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: With entire genome sequences becoming available, it becomes possible to describe the proteome, or the set of proteins coded by the genome. This research will help to develop a proteome database for the important pathogenic fungi Candida albicans. The database will contain the accumulated knowledge for the C. albicans proteins from literature curation, and protein expression profiling data for the C. albicans proteome provided by the parallel technique of 2D electrophoresis. The database will link to the commercially successful Yeast Protein Database (YPD"). Proteome data is in demand in industry to extend genomic data for antifungal research and for comparative genomics, and for direct annotation of human proteins with yeast homologues.